The present disclosure relates generally to video displays, and, more particularly, to video display apparatuses and display methods thereof.
Digitized video data can be easily edited, and conveniently stored. In recent years, the popularization of processor-based devices has made common use of applications for digitized data feasible. In addition to conventional computer provided functions, most current computer systems have integrated additional function for the purpose of entertainment, such as VCD/DVD players, and others.
Computer systems typically play video content in a media player. Video played in full screen may offer the optimal visual effect. A computer system, however, may have several applications running simultaneously. For example, an email system and a messenger can be executed while video is playing. If the video is played in full screen mode, other applications and the computer desktop will be obscured thereby. FIG. 1 shows a computer desktop 100, including 5 icons A, B, C, D, and E. When the video 200 is played in full screen, the computer desktop 100 is covered with the video 200, as shown in FIG. 2.
Typically, when an email message or instant message is received, a window 300 is popped up over the top of the video 200 to notify users, as shown in FIG. 3. This pop-up behavior is unexpected and interrupts the video, and requiring user interaction as it blocks the video.